scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Rogerses
The Rogerses are a family relating to Shaggy Rogers. Most of them have been or still are owners of members of the family of Great Danes, the Doos. Members Physical appearance The males in the family tend to be Shaggy-based: relatively tall (around 6 Foot), slimmed-skinny in structure, brown haired with elipsoid heads and prominent chins. Many of the men in their family are sporting a goatee as Shaggy does. The only bulky Rogers family member shown is Mr. Rogers in his prime as a police officer. The females in the family have lighter head shape with pointy chins and thin womenly bodies, them all are shown to be blondes or to have light orange-ish hair. Personality With the exception of Mr. Rogers in his prime as a police officer, most of the Rogerses are shown to be scaredy cats as Shaggy - possibly a common trait, they also use hippy slang (a lot of "Like", etc.) and possess a huge apetite just as Shaggy. They've shared a friendship with the Doo family for generations. History Early history The Rogerses were descended from McBaggy Rogers, an English pilgrim who immigrated to America on the Mayflower, and settled in Plymouth, New England. It seemed that his descendants spread across the United States and even took part in the American Civil War, fighting for the south, Uncle Beauregard for instance. Their connection to the supernatural started with Shaggy the First, who lived in Moonlight Castle and passed the curse of the medalion that turns its owner into a werewolf. ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' Season one Shaggy was raised in Coolsville alongside Scooby, where he attended Coolsville Junior High School. His father was a police officer for the local station, while his mother took care of him and his younger sister, Sugie. Season two Shaggy informed his dad of Scooby's running away from their home, which upset Sugie. ''The Scooby-Doo Show'' Season one Shaggy took the gang to New England to visit his rich relative, Uncle Shagworthy and his newly bought Camelot castle, which was being haunted by the Ghost of Merlin and the Black Knight. ''The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show'' Mr. and Mrs. Rogers who are now eldery and retired, moved to New England, now living in McBaggy's original house, where his sister, Maggie, had married Wilfred. ''Scooby Doo'' (DC Comics) Insert details here. (How I Spent My Winter Break) Insert details here. (Read All About It!) ''Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown'' Insert details here. Appearances * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo ** 102. ** 106. ** 207. * The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show ** 113. Wedding Bell Boos! * Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) ** #4(b). How I Spent My Winter Break ** #156(a). Read All About It! * DTV26. Notes/trivia * The name McBaggy has the Scottish "Mc" prefix in it, that may indicate a much distant Scottish ancestry for the Rogerses. * Their home in the DC comic story, How I Spent My Winter Break, looks different to the one they had in Coolsville in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, and from the other house they later moved to in Plymouth, New England. References }} Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 1 characters Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 2 characters Category:Coolsville citizens Category:Families * Category:The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show characters Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 1 characters Category:Victims